


Плохая идея

by Zerosh



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, Headcanon, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Иногда Блэру на ум приходят действительно ебанутейшие идеи.





	Плохая идея

Глядя на довольное выражение лица Джереми, единственное, что ему хотелось сделать, — это въебать. Сбить о его гребанную рожу костяшки в кровь, но раз и навсегда показать, что слишком сильно охуевать в своей наглости — не стоит. Хотелось, правда хотелось, чтобы тот взвыл от боли и выкинул из головы эти бредовые идеи, чтобы никогда не решался больше подобное реализовывать, чтобы еще долго — даже близко не подходил.  
  
Рик чувствовал себя просто не в своей тарелке — не то чтобы он не был любителем каких-то экспериментов в постели, не имел фетишей, замашек — ему даже многое нравилось из того, что более нормальные люди сочли бы сущей воды извращением, но не это, точно, блять, не это! Скакать на хую начальника в костюме медсестры, причем — специально заказанном “заботливым” любовником — определенно не было пределом его мечтаний. И специфика спецификой, но меру — хоть какую-то — знать надо, черт подери!  
  
Он сразу, едва услышав про это, сказал только одно-единственное «нет, блять!», хотя возникало желание еще и послать куда подальше — возможно, не только словами. Нет, Трагер, конечно, всегда знал, с кем имел дело, но чтобы дошло до такого над ним издевательства — пожалуй, представлять не приходилось. Зря, кстати. Подобная идея не нравилась с момента ее прихода на ум Джеру, мысль о ней в процессе более глубокого формирования — со всеми долбанными подробностями — нервировала, и заставляла сжимать руки в кулаки уже на подходе к реализации.  
  
Сейчас же? Ричард хотел лишь две вещи — чтобы это извращение закончилось, и чтобы нос Блэра изменил форму резко и насильственным путем. И больше ничего, честно, даже от взгляда на эту рожу становилось тошно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться наслаждаться процессом. И да, Рик многое готов был стерпеть от любовника — но это просто пересекло грань.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — его приказной тон, в котором отчетливо слышался смешок, — резанул слух, а неслабый шлепок по заднице, едва сокрытой этим гребанным костюмом, заставил выдохнуть резко, возмущенно, сжать руки на чужих плечах, вонзить ногти в наивной попытке разодрать кожу — да только через пиджак как-то не получалось.  
  
Он не поворачивался, смотрел в сторону принципиально, цепляясь взглядом за все мелочи в кабинете, держа обычно громкий рот на замке.  
  
Говорить о том, что неповиновение Джера злило — излишне, верно. Толкнувшись грубо, жестко, так, что с сомкнутых упрямо губ сорвался стон, он грубо схватился за чужую челюсть рукой, силой пытаясь повернуть любовнику голову.  
  
— Смотри на меня, блять, я ненавижу, когда ты начинаешь строить из себя ебучую целку, хотя мы оба прекрасно знаем, что тебе все это нравится! — Блэр всегда кусал больно, сжимал челюсти так, словно готов был вырвать клок кожи с мясом; и прикосновение его зубов к собственной шее — лучшая из мотиваций пренебречь принципами.  
  
— Мне  _это_ не нравится, в таком наряде я чувствую себя идиотом! — сильнее сжимая руки на чужих плечах, Рик с огромным нежеланием, но все-таки повернул голову, заглядывая любовнику в глаза, хмурясь. — И, клянусь, как только мы закончим — я убью тебя.  
  
— О, ты выглядишь потрясающе, даже не сомневайся, — последние слова Трагера он просто пропустил мимо ушей, резко поднимаясь и опрокидывая любовника спиной на стол. — Лучшая медсестра, которую мне доводилось трахать.  
  
Джереми хрипло усмехнулся, когда чужие руки с силой сжались на его горле и лишь ускорился, бесцеремонно вколачиваясь в податливое тело, одетое в идиотский костюм.  
  
Он прекрасно знал, что ему абсолютно ничего за это не будет, и если вдруг взбредет в голову повторить — Рик снова нацепит сей прикид сквозь все свои возмущения.


End file.
